All publications herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application was specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
About two out of every 100 people carry a strain of staph that is resistant to antibiotics, also known as methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus (MRSA). MRSA is tougher to treat than most strains of staphylococcus aureus due to its resistance to some commonly used antibiotics. Most often, it causes mild infections on the skin, causing sores or boils. But it can also cause more serious skin infections or infect surgical wounds, the bloodstream, the lungs, or the urinary tract. Though most MRSA infections are not serious, some can be life-threatening.
Bacteria rapidly evolve resistance to new antibiotics as they become widely used, and certain types of bacteria are becoming so resistant to standard antibiotics that treatment alternatives are dwindling. Thus, clinicians and industry are always looking for novel antimicrobial/antibacterial drugs. Accordingly, new treatment options are needed for these types of bacterial infections as well as other types of bacterial infections.